Um
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law has always wanted to go into the forest. His father told him that it was a dangerous place. Kid is a werewolf. He has found his mate but they are a human. Fate seems bring them together. Will Law get his wish to go into the forest? And if so, at what cost? Will Kid get his mate to accept him? Even though they are different species? I don't own One Piece. M/M
1. Soul Mate

**Soul Mate**

It was a sunny, winter day. Law was playing in the backyard of the castle with a small, black ball. The backyard was close to the forest that bordered the Kingdom and it was amazing to look at. The towering trees were amazing and he had always wanted to see what was past the entrance. His father had told him that there was a pack of wolves that lived there and would kill him without mercy.

"Law, dear. Where are you?" Law could hear the nanny calling for him. She was weird and made Law uncomfortable. Her name was Baby 5. His father had hired her to take care of him when his mother and little sister had died. Baby 5 was supposed to watch him during the day.

Right now, she was supposed to watch what he was doing. She wasn't doing a really good job. "Are you in the backyard?" Law stood where he was, on the border of the yard and the forest, staring at the forest. Something was different about it. He could see something just inside the darkness of the forest. It was big and had glowing, yellow eyes. "Law!" The woman sounded desperate now.

Without hearing her, Law was grabbed up by Baby 5. She smothered him into her chest and started to cry. "I thought I had lost you! Your father would've killed me if I had." That wasn't true. His father was a nice man. Law turned to stare back into the forest. The figure was still there. Baby 5 followed his line of sight but saw nothing. She got Law to wrap her arms around her neck while he rested on her hip. "It's time for lunch. We will be having stew."

Without taking his eyes off of the forest, Law let the woman tote him back inside the warm castle. The figure had disappeared at some point. He still stared into the darkness, thinking about what he had seen.

At lunch, Law and his father ate together along with Baby 5. "Dad, what is in the forest?" he asked with interest.

"Beasts that would like to kill anyone who enters." Law's father looked up from his bowl and aimed his gaze at Law. It wasn't an angry gaze at all. "Please, don't ever enter there. I want you to stay safe." The look of worry crossed his face.

"Yes, Dad." Baby 5 decided to change the subject and talked about something else. She started to talk about the weather and how everything was going smoothly in the castle. All Law could think about were the yellow eyes he had seen. He remembered seeing them somewhere before but couldn't place where.

Law didn't talk anymore through lunch and went to his room after. The room had pale yellow wallpaper on the walls, white carpet flooring, and a white ceiling. There was a large bed in the corner next to a big window, a toy chest on the opposite wall, and a cherry wood wardrobe near the door.

Climbing onto the bed, Law watched out the window at the scenery of the backyard. It gave him a great view of the forest as well as the backyard. He continued to watch the birds through the window until he fell asleep.

Waking up a little while later, Law noticed that the sun was setting. He glanced out the window only to turn back to it for what he had seen. There was a man standing just on the edge of the forest. Law couldn't get a good look at him because of the darkening sky.

A knock on his door made him turn his attention toward it. "Come in." Baby 5 entered out of breath and looking dishelved.

"Have...you...been here...all this time?" She slumped against the doorframe. Her maid dress at least covered her enough so he couldn't see her panties. Baby 5 held onto the frame while the rest of her body went to the floor.

"Yes." Law glanced back outside to find that the man was gone. "What did you need?" His voice was void of emotion. He had never like the woman. She hardly ever kept an eye on him like she was supposed to. He was polite, at least.

"It's...dinner time. His Majesty will not be joining us tonight." Disappointment set into his features. He had always wanted his dad to join them for meals. When his mother had died, he had stopped going to meals for months. It was depressing.

At dinner, the quiet was deafening. Baby 5 felt the tension in the air and decided to keep quiet. She knew not to bother Law when his father wasn't present to eat. It reminded him of the months that he didn't have him.

It was a while later before Law decided to go to his room. He had sat in the library reading the medical books that his father had requested just for him. It was a nice skill to learn. He always wanted to be a doctor like his father.

In his room, Law went over to his window to see if he would be able to find the man there again. He was disappointed when he noticed that it was too dark to see anything. Still, Law scanned the line of trees. What made him gasp were the yellow dots near the edge of the forest that seemed to stare at him.

Without a word, Law left the window and went to the candle that was next to his bed. He blew it out and got comfortable in bed. It was hard for him to sleep because he could only think about the man and the yellow eyes he had seen. After a few house, Law drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice his window open or the person that entered.

...

 _Kid was making his rounds of the edge of his forest. Once he made it to the border between the neighboring Kingdom and his land, Kid was stunned for what he had found. Nothing had prepared him for the person he saw._

 _There was a boy playing with a ball in the castle yard. He wore a light-brown jacket, light-blue pants, black boots, and a white hat with brown dots on it. He seemed lonely and his aura was one of sadness. A wave of sorrow came over him. He didn't like that the child was sad._

 _Without him knowing, the kid turned to him and was staring at something. The boy didn't seem to notice him at first and was staring at the forest itself. He was staring in what Kid could tell was awe. Kid couldn't take his eyes off of him._

 _"Law, dear. Where are you?" A woman's voice interrupted the silence that had gathered. The boy's face cringed when she spoke. Instead of answering her, the boy continued to look at the forest. His eyes narrowed as if he was looking for something in the darkness._

 _The woman called again but was met with no response from the boy. The woman appeared and picked up the child. She hugged him to her chest as if he was her life line. Kid wanted to growl. He didn't like her touching him._

 _Shocked from his thoughts, Kid quickly dashed away from the scene. He didn't like what he was feeling. The child was human! He was a werewolf! His heart ached from leaving the boy. He could sense Nami. She was close by._

 _She appeared beside him. "What happened? I can tell you are stressed." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. She always knew when something was wrong._

 _"I think I have found my mate." His voice didn't show his emotions. Kid had learned how to hide his emotions from the clan. It made his life easier with them._

 _"That's great! Who are they?" Nami sounded so exited. His clan had always wanted their alpha to find his mate. It was strange that he or she was not in the clan. IT was a surprise that he had found his mate._

 _Sighing, Kid stopped running before they got to the castle. It was made of Silverstone. The sun seemed to make it glitter as it shone on it. It was a beautiful sight to behold. He shifted back into a human form. He had crimson hair, pale skin, and bright yellow eyes._

 _Turning to Nami, who had also changed back, Kid looked down at his feet. "My mate is a boy." Nami looked puzzled. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. "He is the Prince of the Kingdom just outside the forest in the North."_

 _Nami gasped. "He's human?!" Kid nodded. It wasn't his fault. The Gods chose who their mates would be. This must've been a challenge set upon him. How was he supposed to mate with a human?_

 _"Are you going to tell the clan?" Nami stayed beside him as they made their way to the castle. The cold didn't faze their naked bodies._

 _"I have to." He narrowed his eyes. A few people turned and greeted him as he passed by. They were all werewolves. Nami left him to go home. He entered the castle and was greeted by Robin. She had a change of clothes laid out for him in his room._

 _"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Were the borders clear?" Grunting, Kid passed by her. She took that as a yes. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"I'm going to call a meeting in the morning. Make sure everyone attends." Bowing, Robin left him. Nami had left him to join her mate, Luffy, at home._

 _Getting to his room, Kid slammed his door shut. The image of the boy wouldn't leave his mind. The kid looked like he hadn't slept in days, judging from the dark circles under his eyes. There was a coldness in his eyes that felt like a wall. **Is he hiding his feelings?**_

 _A grunt left him as the sun began to set on the horizon. The feeling to go and see the boy again made him rise. Before he left the castle, Kid told Robin that he was going out. She didn't ask for an explanation._

 _He met Luffy outside. "Hey, Kid." He was always too energetic. He wondered how his mate handled him. "Nami told me that you have a mate. Can you tell me about them?"_

 _"We will have a meeting in the morning about it." He looked to the sky. "I have to go. See you later." Luffy nodded and went to the tavern in town. It was amazing how they had a Kingdom in the middle of the forest. It wasn't as big as the ones surrounding it, but the entire forest belonged to Kid. And the forest was bigger than all found Kingdoms combined._

 _Without any further interruptions, Kid left the Kingdom and headed back to the North Kingdom. IF he remembered correctly about that one, a doctor ruled the North Kingdom. He had heard that his wife and daughter had died three years ago. The King didn't leave his castle for months after the tragedy. He couldn't imagine how it affected the child._

 _Kid began to run when he exited the sight of his people. A few minutes later, he made it to the edge of the forest again. The white castle was in view and he could see a giant window on the third floor._

 _Sitting in the window was the boy. He had removed the hat and was sleeping peacefully. The sight of the sleeping child pulled at his heart. It made him want to cuddle up with him. The kid looked so peaceful and worry free._

 _Not knowing how long he stood there, Kid was brought out of his musings when the boy slowly awoke. He glanced around the room and then out the window. He turned away only to turn back and stare at him. Their eyes met and Kid could see the barrier that was placed in his mind. It was solid and not easy to break down._

 _He could hear the knock on the door and the boy hesitantly turned away. The woman from before had entered the room. She sounded breathy. **She must've been looking for him.** He took one last look at the boy and left. He didn't need to worry his clan._

 _Once he was back at the castle, Robin informed him that she had told everyone to meet in the mess hall for the announcement. He would tell them over breakfast. He agreed and decided that he didn't want dinner._

 _Leaving the entrance hall, Kid went back to his room. His thoughts were filled with the boy. He looked so innocent and was polite to the woman. Kid knew that he didn't like her but still showed her respect. The look in the boy's eyes made him feel sorrow. He had lost his mother and younger sister to a sickness that nobody could cure._

 _His mind wouldn't let him sleep. He tried everything from counting to remembering the songs that his mother would sing to him as a child. Nothing worked because all he could thing about was the boy._

 _Getting up, Kid decided he needed to see the boy again. At least before he went to bed. The feeling was clawing at him. The distance from him was taking its toll on him. Then, a thought hit him. He didn't just find his mate but he had also imprinted on him. He wanted to smack himself._

 _Groaning, Kid got up from the bed and opened his window. The night air was cool on his skin but did nothing to stop him. He jumped out of the window and to the ground a few stories down. It didn't faze him as he dashed though the forest._

 _Night had set upon the sky and stars shone down at him. The darkness didn't hinder him form finding his destination. Because he was a wolf, he had night vision so he could see in the dark._

 _For the third time that day, Kid was on the edge of the forest. The barrier between the two Kingdoms. A scent was there that he didn't recognize. It wasn't from his clan and it seemed threatening to him. Uneasiness settled over him. He didn't like the thought of someone else finding the boy._

 _The white castle stood proudly in the darkness. The moon made it shine beautifully. Kid turned his gaze to the window where he had seen the boy earlier that day. Vines that had grown up the side of the wall had made a sort of ladder up to the window. The lights were out and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary._

 _Kid decided to climb the vines to check on the kid. The vines were soft and held no thorns like he had first thought. Once he was level with the window, Kid quietly opened it. It made no sound as it opened. Inside, Kid could hear the even breathing of the other._

 ** _Good. He's asleep._** _Making his way to the beside, Kid noticed that there were scars of light skin on the kid's hands and his face. He, at some point, had had the disease that had claimed most of the Kingdom's people. **It seems that the doctor has found the cure.** A wave of sorrow hit him once again. **After the tragedy.**_

 _Sitting down on the bed beside the child, Kid ran his fingers through the soft hair. The child leaned into the touch and started to mumble stuff. It was incoherent and Kid could only make out a few words like Mom, Lammy, and don't go._

 _Suddenly, the kid's face scrunched up and he started to move his head from left to right. Fear surrounded the boy. He was terrified about something. Kid stroked his hair soothingly. He couldn't stand to see him like that._

 _Sniffing the air, Kid could tell that someone was coming towards the room. His senses also told him that the boy was only eleven years old. He had many years until he would be ready. The sound of footsteps sounded in the hall._

 _Leaving the bed, Kid climbed back out the window and down the vines. He stayed to watch what would happen. A man opened the door and stepped inside. He looked only to be in his late twenties. He also looked familiar to Kid. The man made his way to the child and sat down on the bed._

 _"Law, I'm so sorry that I'm not the best father." Kid listened with interest. "I know it has been hard on you, too. Please just give me some more time. I'll make it up to you. I have to cure the Kingdom. You are more important." A sad smile could be heard in his next set of words. "That is why I cured you first." He coughed. "Now, I have to cure not only myself but the rest of us." He placed a kiss on the child's forehead. "I love you, Law."_

 _Kid left after that. He couldn't believe that the Kingdom was still not cured. The boy was the only one cured at the moment. At home, Kid entered back through the window that he had jumped out of. His thoughts were swimming. The North Kingdom was still sick and only their Prince, his mate, was cured and healthy._

 **Hope you all like this. There will be more. Please, tell me your thoughts. I would love to hear them. Criticism is accepted. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S. - Could someone help me with a name? Please?**


	2. Time

**Time**

It wasn't long until Law left his room. It was his sixteenth birthday. Baby 5 was nowhere in sight so he made his way down the hall. He was glad that the woman wasn't around. She annoyed him to no end. _She also might be lost._ The thought made him want to laugh. The woman was always getting lost in the castle. He was surprised his father hadn't fired her yet.

Making his way down to the kitchen, Law could see the only cook working. He watched her as she made breakfast. He sat in a chair just a little ways away from her. She was making eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, waffles, has browns, buns, and chopped fruit. It was relaxing to him to watch her do her work.

The woman turned around and gasped. If she had been holding something, she would have dropped it. "Your Highness, how long have you been sitting there?" She wiped her hands on a towel. "Where might Miss Baby 5 be?"

Law shrugged. "I think Baby 5 might be lost again. That or searching for me." He tried to smile. "For your first question, I haven't been here long, Miss Yana. I just like to watch you cook."

"Alright. Do not try to steal any food. Breakfast won't be ready for another hour or so." Miss Yana went back to working. She didn't mind his presence. Law had started to visit her three years before when she had first started working as the cook. He had also learned to cook a few things while with her. "Happy Birthday, Your Highness." This caught him off guard. She was the first one to say that to him.

Before he could thank her, Baby 5 burst into the room. "Have...you...been...here all...this time?" She fell to the ground, out of breath. Law thanked the heavens that her maid's dress covered her.

"You should rest for a moment, Miss Baby 5," Yana suggested. She didn't stop working to see if the other woman was okay. Baby 5 shook her head.

"Do you need something?" He waited for her to regain her breath to answer. Once she did, she stood up and dusted her dress off.

"Why didn't you wait for me to come and get you? You know His Majesty doesn't like you going around by yourself." She lowered her head. "Especially when **he** is around."

The colour drained from Law's face. "Is **he** here?!" Baby 5 nodded. "What is he doing here?!"

"I believe that he is trying to make a treaty with your father." Baby 5 tried to calm him down. He didn't like that the King of the West Kingdom was there. He despised the man.

"I'll see you in a little while, Miss Yana." With that said, Law turned and stomped out of the room.

"Your Highness! Where are you going?!" Baby 5 tried to keep up with him as he stormed toward the castle courtyard.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He used the servant trails to get to his destination. He didn't wasn't to run into the other King. She just followed him until they made it outside. It was autumn and there was a slight breeze.

Breathing in the fresh air of nature, Law could smell the flowers. A different smell drifted to him. It wasn't a bad smell but it reminded him of earth and fire. Like pottery or and earthen fireplace. He left Baby 5 in favor of the bench near the wall that faced the forest.

As he sat down, Law relaxed into the bench. Baby 5 left him alone. The sound of nature was all he needed. It reminded him of the times he and his sister would sit outside in silence and just listen to the earth and nature.

The sound of the wind in the trees and the pouring water of the white fountain nearby started to lull him into a dozing state. Everything seemed to be going in and out of focus. He would gladly give into the thought of sleep.

Through lidded eyes, Law could see a figure just inside the shadow of the line of trees. It was big and hulking like a large creature. Law stared at it without moving. "Hello?" he called. The figure walking into the light.

A giant wolf stood just outside of the shadows of the forest. Law stood up to get a better look at the new creature. He was fully awake now and was fascinated with the being that stood just yards away. They stared at each other. Bright golden yellow staring into cool gray.

Taking a few steps, Law started to make his way over to the wolf. It seemed to tense up the closer he got to it. He cocked his head to the side. "Are you afraid of me?" The wolf shook his head.

When Law was just in arms' reach, he hesitantly reached out a hand. "Can I touch you?" The wolf bowed its head and pushed its face into his awaiting hand. Law gasped as he felt the crimson fur. It had the texture of silk. He wasn't expecting the fur to feel that way.

The wolf started to pull away after a moment. Law put his other hand into the fur to stop the other from leaving him. "Please. Don't go." Law was fascinated with the creature. It stayed put and went back to staring at him. Law ran both hands through the fur.

"Law? Where are you?" The sound of Baby 5's voice made both of them turn toward it. They turned back to each other after a moment. The wolf and Law shared one last look before it pulled away and disappeared back into the forest. Baby 5 came around the corner of the castle and saw him. She made a mad dash to him.

"What are you doing?! Your father told you to stay away from there!" She snatched his hand up and started to lead him back into the castle. "His Majesty wants you to come to the library."

Letting her drag him away, Law glanced back at the place the wolf had disappeared to. He now felt lonely without the giant animal there. Sighing, Law just followed Baby 5 inside.

In the library, Law's father was talking with the other King. His father looked exasperated and annoyed. "For the last time, I am not handing him over. He belongs here with me. Not with you." Law feared the worst.

"But he should know what ruling a Kingdom is all about. Or is he going to be just like you? A liar." Law froze at those words. _What does he mean, liar?_

"Dad, what does he mean? What are you talking about?" He stepped closer to the middle of the room. His father would never lie to him, right?

Doflamingo stood from the chair that he had been sitting in. A mischievous grin was on his face. "Has dear Dad not told you? You are the only person in this whole Kingdom who is cured." Law's eyes grew wide. "He has kept it from you."

Hanging his head, Law's father sat down behind the desk. "Dad, why?" He didn't understand. He was working on a cure for the whole Kingdom, right?

"I found a cure for you. There are many different strands of the disease that it is taking more time to find cures for all of it." He sighed. "I found the cure for the strand that you had but nobody in the whole Kingdom had the same strand as you."

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was only able to find the cure for one strand. There could be tons of different strands that needed to be cured for all they knew. "But you're still looking for more cures, right?"

"Yes." His father gestured to Doflamingo. "The King of Dressrosa wants to take you away from here for your own safety. I told him that you are fine here and that you cannot possibly contract the disease again."

"I don't want to go anywhere with **you** ," Law ground out through his teeth to Doflamingo. He stormed away without hearing what the tall man had to say. He was furious that the man would come there and expect his fathe to just hand him over like that and for him to go willingly with that man.

He skipped breakfast because of his anger. He didn't want to see the other King ever again. The man was infuriating. The pink, feathered coat was too flashy and annoying to look at it. The thought of living with Doflamingo made him disgusted.

A few hours passed before Baby 5 entered his room. "Law, dear, lunch is ready. Would you like to eat?" She was being polite because of earlier. Law was happy ad appreciated that she was considerate.

"Is **he** still here?" Baby 5 nodded. "Then no. I don't want to be anywhere near him. Could you bring me some books from the library?" He gave her a piece of paper that had two medical books written down on it. Baby 5 nodded and left with no more words.

Law breathed in and continued to stare out of his window. There was something about the wolf that he had seen that made him excited. It seemed that his father was wrong about the creatures in the forest. They weren't all vicious.

Baby 5 entered a little later and handed him the book. He thanked her and when about reading them by the window. She left the room to give him his space. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to the thought of the wolf and its beautiful blood-coloured coat was so soft and made him think of his mother. The smell that had drifted off of it was of fire and earth.

Baby 5 entered around dinnertime to find that Law had fallen asleep. She smiled as she took the book off of his chest and set it on the nightstand with the other. Baby 5 covered him up with the blanket and kissed his forehead. "Your mother would be so proud. Goodnight, Law." Blowing out the candle, Baby 5 left. She knew it was his birthday and just left a present in the bathroom.

...

 _Kid ran through the forest at top speed. He could sense that something was wrong with law. He seemed to be stressed and unhappy. He stopped just inside the darkness of the forest. He could see him walk over to the bench that sat near the wall next to a fountain. He was dressed for the weather_

 _Law was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, light blue pants with spots on the legs and sides, black boots, and his white hat. Stress and anger was rolling off of him in waves. Just watching him made Kid feel angry with the one who made Law angry. That unfamiliar smell was back and made him want to growl._

 _Another smell hit him. It smelled of cinnamon and something sweet. Maybe honey. The scent was rolling off of the boy in waves. **How old is this the boy now? Sixteen?** Kid watched as Law started to drift off to sleep and that woman was nowhere in sight. He took a few steps forward and stopped._

 _Law lifted his head to look at him. Kid froze. **Can he see me? This isn't good if he can.** The boy watched him for a moment before speaking. "Hello?" His voice was still a little high but otherwise was deep._

 _Mentally sighing, Kid stepped into the light. Law's eyes grew wide and he stood up. The fear and confusion that was rolling off of him before turned to interest. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Kid wouldn't admit it but he could stare into those cool gray eyes for hours._

 _It took Kid off guard when Law started to walk toward him. **No, no, no. Please. Stay over there. Don't come closer.** His body tensed up at the thought of the other getting near him. Kid didn't want him to get too close. Law stopped a few feet away and cocked his head to the side. "Are you afraid of me?" **I am afraid of you getting to close.** He shook his head in reply. He wasn't afraid of the boy himself. Kid was more afraid that he would accidentally do something to harm him._

 _It almost scared him when he noticed that the boy was just an arm's length away from him. Law raised his hand out to him. "Can I touch you?" **No. I don't want to accidentally hurt you.** It seemed that Kid's body wasn't listening to his mind and he bowed his head in a sign of yes._

 _Pushing his face into the hand, Kid was in pure bliss. The touch of his mate satisfied his need. He had always ran his fingers through the boy's hair, but it was different to be touched by him._

 _A gasp left the other and Kid thought he had done something wrong. He went to pull away but was stopped by the other hand of Law grabbing the other side of his face. His hands were so small compared to the size of him. He turned his face back and the look on Law's face almost made him collapse. "Please. Don't go." The look of sadness made him stay. He couldn't leave after seeing him like that._

 _It was soothing to have the kid run his fingers through his fur. He could let him do it for hours. A voice broke their moment. "Law? Where are you?" Kid looked longingly into Law's eyes._

 _Before the kid could say anything, Kid pulled away and went into the forest. He didn't go far, just far enough to not be seen. The woman practically made a mad dash to the boy. "What are you doing?!" Her voice grated on his nerves. "Your father told you to stay away from there!"_

 _When she snatched up Law's hand, Kid growled low. "His Majesty wants you to come to the library." The boy let her drag him away. Kid could feel his sadness. It was heart-wrenching._

 _Kid made his way into the forest and back home. He was greeted as usual. Some were happy that he had finally found his mate even though he was a human. Others were worried for him. It wasn't everyday that a werewolf's mate was a human._

 _Nami met him at the castle entrance. "Back from checking on him?" Everyone knew that he went to check on the boy a few times a day. It made it easier on him. The distance was harmful at some times. The good thing was that he was able to still do his work properly._

 _"Yes." Nami put her face to his and sniffed him. "What are you doing?" Before he could push her away for being to close, she moved on her own after a second._

 _"What is that scent? I've smelt it before but not this intense." She sounded strange. Nami looked at him with worry. "What did you do?"_

 _Kid entered the castle with Nami hot on his trail. "I...I let him touch me." Nami gasped._

 _"What? You actually had contact with him?" Kid nodded. The feelings of fear and disgust washed over him. Nami sensed his problem. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Law is not happy and he's scared of something." He had heard that woman say the child's name many times. He had remembered it from all the times she would say it or shout it._

 _"Will he be alright?' Nami knew the problem it set on one who imprinted on someone. They knew all of the feelings of the imprinted and it takes a toll on them._

 _"I...don't know. I just left him when that woman took him back inside." Kid could still feel the anger but the disgust went away along with the fear. "He should be fine for now. It's morning. I'll visit him at lunch."_

 _With a shake of her head, Nami smiled at him. "It's a start when he touches you for the first time." She tried to reassure him. It was always a struggle when they aren't in the same place._

 _"I know. Thanks." Kid went to his room and waited for lunchtime. It wasn't long until it was time for him to go and check on Law. He left and the people he encountered wished him good luck._

 _Luffy stopped him before he could leave the Kingdom. "Are you going to see him again? Can I go with you?" The young man just wanted an excuse to get away from the Kingdom. More specifically, Nami. Kid understood that she was a little nagging._

 _"Fine. Just don't make too much noise. He doesn't know what we are." Luffy nodded and followed him out of the Kingdom. The forest was filled with noises of the creatures that lived there. It was nice to know that there was nothing stressing their order._

 _Luffy asked questions about his mate and Kid answered them if he could. Some things that he asked, Kid didn't know the answer to. One question was what did Law like? Kid couldn't answer that. It lasted for a few minutes until they made it to the tree line._

 _"That castle is awesome. It's so white." Kid clamped Luffy's mouth shut with his hand. The kid could be really loud at times._

 _"Keep quiet. They don't know about us." Luffy nodded and Kid let him go. The other didn't say anything as they stayed in the darkness of the trees. Kid looked at Law's window and smiled when he saw him. "There he is. Can you see him?" Kid pointed to Law who was staring out the window._

 _"Yeah. He looks upset about something." Kid nodded. He could still feel the anger that was present in the kid. "He looks really nice, though." Kid agreed. He was very polite when he had asked to touch him._

 _"Are you going to go see him?" Kid knocked Luffy in the head. The other rubbed his head in the spot he hit after. "What was that for?"_

 _"He doesn't know my human form. He isn't ready to meet me, yet." Kid continued to stare at Law. It was a wonder that he was able to make contact with the boy when he was conscious._

 _"How old is he?" Luffy was also staring at Law. "Do you know his name?"_

 _"He should be about sixteen." Kid smiled. "His name is Law." Luffy started to giggle quietly. "What's so funny, Luffy?"_

 _"His name is Law. He's a Prince and his name is Law." Kid rolled his eyes. The least little thing would make Luffy laugh. Kid heard movement from one of the other rooms on the first floor._

 _"Follow me." Luffy followed after Kid to another spot. There was a window on the first floor. Kid could hear Law's father and another man talking._

 _"You heard him. He will not be leaving with you." Kid growled at the thought of Law leaving him._

 _"But he would do so much better with me." The other man made Kid angry. He could still feel the anger from Law. It was now shared. "What will he do if he stays here? Help you?" The man laughed. "Your effort for the cure is futile. Just wishful thinking."_

 _"No it isn't. If I found the cure for one strand, I can find the cure for all of them." The man was determined. Kid sighed. Law's father didn't have much longer to live. "You would know about the cure, wouldn't you?" The addressed man just laughed again._

 _"I've told you time and time again, you hand him over and I'll give you the cure." Kid ground his teeth together. The North Kingdom's sickness was this man's fault._

 _"Hey, Kid. What are they talking about?" Luffy wasn't that good at hearing so he couldn't hear as good as Kid. Luffy had a problem when hew was born that made his hearing worse that most. He sighed and turned away._

 _"Nothing important. Let's go. I have things to do back home." The two made their way back through the forest and to the castle. Luffy abandoned him at the entrance and went to find Zoro, his long-time best friend._

 _Robin greeted him when he entered. "How was your trip, Kid?" He hated when people called him. 'Your Majesty'. He had always hated it._

 _"It was fine. The feeling of anger is still there." Robin followed him to his study. "I'll be visiting him again later tonight." Robin nodded. She was happy that he had finally found someone._

 _"Alright, sir." Robin smiled. "I heard that his birthday is today." Kid looked up from some papers that he was going through._

 _"Really? October 6th?" Robin nodded. "I guess I didn't remember." A giggle escaped the woman._

 _"I can make him something, if that is alright." Kid nodded. "It will smell like you." Kid rolled his eyes. He already knew it would. She would rub it around his room to get the smell on it._

 _Work was the same. People getting permission to go and get supplies from the surrounding Kingdoms and bring them back. It wasn't a problem and they did so without raising suspicion._

 _Robin came back a few hours later with a blanket. It was made from rabbit fur and fox fur. The orange and brown colours made it look beautiful. "Here you are, Kid. I made it in record time."_

 _"Just like you always do." He looked out the window. The sun was setting and Kid knew that he would be leaving soon. "Just wrap it up in something and I'll take it with me."_

 _"Alright. You might want to eat something before you leave. When you come home, you always want to go to sleep."_

 _"Fine. I'll meet you in the mead hall in a moment." With that, Robin left Kid alone. Kid soon followed after he signed a few more documents. The night air was cool and made him sigh. His coat helped to keep most of the cold air out._

 _In the mead hall, everyone was already seated. His seat was at the head of the table. He didn't like the attention it brought, but he had to sit there. He was their King and before him sat there._

 _Zoro called him over. "Hey. How is your mate?" Zoro's mate was Robin. He was also a warrior of the Kingdom along with Luffy, Franky, Killer, Wire, and Heat. There were more but he was familiar with those in particular._

 _"He's doing fine. He seems to be fine as of right now. How are you?" Zoro smiled._

 _"Robin and I are going to try for a baby next year. Luffy and Nami are deciding if they want to have one." This was great news to him. "They would be great parents."_

 _"You and Robin would be terrific parents, also. Robin never told me that you two were going to try." Zoro scratched the back of his head. He seemed nervous about something._

 _"Robin wanted me to tell you. She is still thinking about it." Kid nodded and excused himself. He needed to address the meal that they were about to have._

 _At the head of the table, Kid stood up and raised his cup. That was his way to get their attention. Everyone quieted down. "My brothers and sisters, I thank you for joining me for this meal. I hear good things about your families. Killer is expecting a child with Bonney." He nodded to the two sitting next to each other. "And others are expecting, too. I wish you all the best and congratulate you all." He smiled to them all. "I thank the Gods for the meal we are about to eat and the good harvest we have had this year." Everyone cheered and thanked the Gods along with him._

 _A blond haired man, along with other people, carried plates and platters of food into the room. He smiled and set the food along the table. Everyone was excited and thanked the man for the food. After the food was distributed, the man sat next to Kid._

 _"You are eating with us tonight, Kid?" He was smiling while smoking a cigarette._

 _"Yes, Sanji. How are you and Vivi? I hear that she is doing better now." Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. He was still smiling._

 _"She's doing great. I think she will be completely better by winter." This was great news about one of the warriors in his group. "She thanks you for the medicine that you were given. Where did you get it, anyway?"_

 _"From an old friend. There is no need to thank me. I'm just protecting my family." A feeling overtook him as he took a bite of food. **Something is wrong. Law is scared.**_

 _Getting up to leave, Kid wasn't stopped by anyone. The people in the hall could feel the worry in his aura as he left the hall. Before he went rushing for the North Kingdom, he went back to the castle and got the present that Robin had made. He phased and ran to the Kingdom. Once he was there, he could still smell that scent of that man. It was disgusting but faint. **He must've left.**_

 _Kid heard muffled crying and looked to the window. The light was out and the smell of fear was in the air. He quickly changed back and climbed up the vines to the window. Law was in bed, thrashing around like wild._

 _Quickly but quietly, Kid entered the room and went over to the bed. The room had changed over the years. There was a chair in the corner of the room where the toy chest used to be, the wardrobe was still there, and the bed got bigger. He set the present down in the chair._

 _Sitting on the bed, Kid put his hand on Law's head. He continued to thrash about. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here," Kid whispered to him to try and calm him down. Law's eyes opened but he wasn't aware of anything around him._

 _"Dad, don't let him stay here. Please. He...He...Please, don't let him stay." Kid's heart almost broke at the tone the kid was using. It sounded broken and fearful._

 _The thought of the man before made him furious. He wrapped his arms around Law and began to rock back and forth. "It's alright. He won't stay. I'll make sure of it." Without another word, Law's eyes slid closed and he continued to sleep. His head leaned on Kid and his hands clamped onto his arm like a safety blanket._

 _In all of the times that he had visited Law in the night, this was the first time he was able to do this with him. To know that the man that he had seen earlier was at fault for this reaction made him more than furious. It pissed him off._

 _The sound of the door opening brought him back to reality and out of his thoughts. "Kid, is that you? What are you doing?" It was Law's father. The tenseness in his body disappeared._

 _Turning to the man, Kid smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" The other man leaned on the doorframe. They had known each other for years._

 _"It seems that you are completely naked and hugging my son. How is Miss Vivian? Is her sickness getting better?"_

 _"Yes. So, you haven't found the cure yet? I found out about Law a few years ago, Trafalgar." He continued to hug Law to his chest. "Also, you call all of us beasts?"_

 _Scoffing, Trafalgar pushed off the doorframe and made his way over to the two. "No. He is the only one cured as of right now. And, no to your other question. I know that there are creatures in the forest that will kill him without a second thought." He stood next to Kid. "You have been coming here since four years ago. What have you done to him?" He pointed to Law._

 _"He is my mate and I have imprinted on him." Kid tried to pry Law off of him but it didn't work. "I have to see him as much as possible. For why we are like this, he was having a nightmare and I comforted him."_

 _"Hmm. Thank you." Trafalgar coughed violently._

 _"Your time is almost up." The other glared at him._

 _"I know." He sighed. "Doflamingo is trying to start a war with us." Trafalgar leaned against one of the bedposts. "He's been trying to take Law away from here for years now."_

 _"That was the man you were talking to in the library today, right?" Trafalgar laughed._

 _"You spying on me now? Or are you trying to get the whole story?" Kid chuckled. It was quiet as to not wake the boy in his arms._

 _"Neither. I just so happened to hear your conversation while coming to visit Law this afternoon." He was finally able to get Law to let him go and lay him back into the bed. "You should tread carefully while you can. Form the way you smell, you only have two years from now."_

 _A punch landed on his arm. It didn't even make Kid flinch. "Don't tell me how long I have. Law will be the one to continue my work when I'm gone." Another cough made the scent of blood enter the room._

 _"I can't tell you the day. I'm sorry to upset you." Kid rose from the bed. "I need to get back to my people. Know this, I will come and get him when the time is right."_

 _"Yes. When he is eighteen, you can come and get him. Please make him happy. If I'm dead by then and find out he isn't happy, I will haunt you for the rest of your life." The two shared a quiet laugh._

 _"I will. Have a good night." Kid left from the window and headed back home. Law had calmed down and was now quietly sleeping and emotionless. It made Kid sigh with relief. **Now, I just have to wait until he is ready.**_

 **Hope you all like this new chapter. Please, let me know what you think about it. Have a fantastic day and hope your resolutions come true. Love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Welcome to the Kingdom

**Welcome to the Kingdom**

A burning smell entered Law's bedroom. He awoke and rose from the bed to look out the window. The sun wasn't up yet. Getting out of bed, Law opened his door. The smell got a lot stronger. He looked down the hall to see Baby 5 running toward him.

"We need to leave! Now! Get what you can and hurry!" She rushed him back into his room only for him to grab the blanket on his bed. It had been a present for his sixteenth birthday two years ago.

"What is happening?! Where's Dad?!" Law asked the woman as she continued to push him out of the room and down the hall. She was frantic at this point.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him!" Baby 5 continued to rush him down the hall to the stairs. "The castle is on fire!" They got to the stairs in a matter of seconds.

Fear gripped Law. _What is going on?!_ "What do you mean the castle is burning?!" Once they were down the stairs, Law could see orange, red, and yellow flames licking at the ground from under the other doors in the entrance hall.

"Someone has lit the castle aflame! My main duty is to protect you and get you out of here safely!" Once they were outside, Law looked across the way to the Kingdom down the hill. The whole town was ablaze.

"W-What's going on, Baby 5?!" Law stood in shock and fear of what was happening to his father's Kingdom. They were being attacked. Everyone was. Even the townspeople.

Baby 5 quickly grabbed his hand. "We need to leave. I know just..." An arrow in her stomach cut Baby 5's words off. Law watched as blood spurt out of the wound and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Baby 5! Are you alright?!" He dropped to his knees beside her and touched her wound. She didn't look so good.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. It's not fatal." Doflamingo stood just a few yards away. Fear, anger, and sadness gripped Law like a vice.

"What are you doing?! What have you done?!" Law screamed to the top of his lungs at him. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"I told your father that something like this would happen if he didn't hand you over to me." The man chuckled. "Oh, and I think he's still in the castle." Law's eyes widened in fear.

"No," he whispered. His father couldn't possibly still be inside. Right? He would've been the first to know about the fire. The blanket on his shoulders started to slide off slightly.

"I wouldn't go back inside. You could get hurt." Doflamingo laughed. Law glared at him as hard as he could. _How could he do this to us?! What does he want from me?!_

Law started to run back inside when he noticed a giant wolf standing in the way. The fire from the burning castle made his fur almost glow. Law recognized the wolf almost immediately. "Move! Dad may still be alive!"

The wolf stayed where it was, a look of hurt on his face. "What is that thing? Kill it." A soldier that had been standing behind Doflamingo aimed a crossbow at the wolf. Law saw this and jumped in front of the arrow.

"Stop!" All of a sudden, an arrow pierced his side. He was shocked. Pain exploded on his side and he fell over. He writhed in pain while the wolf cringed backward.

"You idiot! I want him alive and well, not harmed!" Doflamingo tuned and killed the man that shot the arrow with a sword to the throat.

Movement made Law look up into yellow eyes. He turned away to curl up from the wound in his side. The wolf lowered his head and lifted Law onto his back. Doflamingo shouted in anger. Law just gripped the fur tightly.

The wolf proceeded to run toward the forest. "Go after them! I want the boy alive!" Law started to cry in pain and frustration. He didn't want to go with the man that murdered his father and Kingdom.

A voice, no louder than a whisper, crept into his mind. " _Please, don't die on me. I will get you some help soon._ " The voice sounded masculine and sad. Law watched the darkness pass by them. He wondered what it would be like if he just closed his eyes for a bit.

The voice spoke again. A little more desperate this time, though. " _Don't fall asleep! You will be fine. Just...stay awake._ "

The world started to go in and out of focus. The stars twinkled down at him. It was as if they were smiling at him and greeting him, welcoming him back home. A whine sounded nearby, but Law didn't pay it much attention. The sound of the following men disappeared, and a new sound filtered in.

Closing his eyes, Law felt the movement from the wolf as he dashed through the forest. He felt the fur under and between his fingers as he tried to stay awake like the voice had pleaded and asked. The new noise sounded like a crowd of people talking all at once. Their voices were hushed but still able to be made out.

Light hit his face a little bit later. It made his face scrunch up. The voices were louder and sort of surprised. The wolf stopped and crouched down. "Who is that?" a woman asked. She was close to him. "He's wounded. Get him to the medical ward."

Someone picked him up. The arms were muscular. A growl escaped someone else. "I will carry him. Leave him be." Stronger arms lifted him out of the grip of the first person. The man, or what he thought was a man, started to walk and Law could only listen to the heartbeat of the one carrying him.

It felt like hours before they reached their destination. The room was warmer than outside, and he could hear a fire. _That's probably why._ Footsteps slowly made their way over to him. "Is this him? What happened to him?"

"He was shot with an arrow. It should still be in his side." Law was carried across the room and then laid on a bed. It was soft and cushioned his unhurt side. "Do you think you can help him?"

"I'll see what I can do. You may stay if you like, but he will feel some pain." Law tried to open his eyes, but the action was too much for him to do. "Don't try to do anything. Save your energy for later." The voice was feminine and sounded sympathetic and sweet.

Law still tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a powerful hand. "Please, stay down. You will be fine." The other voice reminded him of the one that he had heard when he was wanting to do nothing but sleep.

"The blanket around him is soaked in blood." She paused for a moment. "You also have blood on your back. Are you hurt as well or not?" A stinging pain made him yell out.

"No. It's his. Please, be careful." Law could still feel the arrow in his side. "Has it hit any vital organs? Will he need surgery?"

"No. There will be stitches, though. But he will be fine." A hand rested on the arrow. "Could you break this off so I can pull it through the other side?" The sound of wood breaking and a light pressure on his wound made Law flinch. Pain erupted soon after from the arrow being pulled out.

"I'm sorry, but it will get infected otherwise." The blanket was peeled away from him and his shirt was torn open. "Could you hold this while I get some alcohol?"

Shooting up from the bed with unusual energy, Law shouted at the woman. "No! Don't put alcohol on it! Please don't!" His eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. A hand on his shoulder made him lay back down.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't. I'll just put some peroxide on it." Law didn't have the energy anymore to say anything else and just closed his eyes. He could hear the woman messing with bottles and other things.

"Please, make sure he doesn't move too much." The woman's voice sounded distant to him and he couldn't make out what she said. The last thing he heard before the darkness took him was the footsteps of the woman. He didn't even feel the pain of something being poured on his wound.

What felt like a few hours later, Law awoke. He sat up to see where he was. Pain in his side made him wince. The memories from the night before flooded back into his mind. Law wanted to cry.

The snoring that he had heard when he got up stopped and movement was made from the foot of the bed. Law stared at the man that was there. He had crimson hair that reminded him of the wolf's fur, pale skin, and piercing yellow eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain." The man's voice sounded familiar and made him wary of him. He felt around the bed and almost went into a full on panic-attack. "What's wrong?" the man asked. He sounded worried.

"My blanket. Where did my blanket go?" Law continued to search the bed for it. That was all he had left from his home.

"It's fine. Robin went to get it cleaned and fixed back up." The man looked as if he wanted to comfort him. It was strange since Law didn't know who in the world this man was.

"R-Robin?" He had never heard that name before.

"She was the woman that cleaned and dressed your wound." He gestured to his abdomen. Law looked down and saw the bandages that were wrapped around his stomach. He touched them with hesitant fingers.

"Is...Is he really...dead?" Law asked. Tears sprang to his eyes. The thought of his father having been burned alive made him fear the worse for him.

The man sighed. "Yes. But he didn't die from the burning of the castle." Law looked up at this. "He died before the castle was set ablaze. He died in his sleep." A look of relief crossed his face. His father didn't suffer a terrible fate.

"Who...Who are you? Where am I?" Law glanced around the room again. He had never been in a place like this before. It did look sort of similar to the castle infirmary, though.

"My name is Eustass Kid. You are in the Kingdom in the forest. I am the King here." Law stared at him with wide eyes. How could that be? No one lived in the forest, right?

"You're a liar. There are no people living in the forest. Only monsters and wild animals." Law's voice held sourness. His father had told him that. It was true, wasn't it? Kid flinched at the tone he used.

"Your father wanted you to think that to keep us safe." A sad smile rose to Kid's face. "He told me that if anything happened to him or the woman with you, I was to take care of you." Law's eyes grew wide. His father knew that he would die soon.

"What if she is still alive?" Kid lowered his head. That was never a good sign when Law saw people do that.

"If she is still alive, that man would've taken her with him. She is the only one who knows where you are right now." Law was worried for her. He didn't like her all that much, but she was all that he had left now.

"What am I to do here?" Kid grinned as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"You are a doctor, right?" Law slowly nodded. He had been working on his skills since he was five. His father had helped him with a lot of things. "You can be our second doctor. It is something you are used to, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here."

"Okay. Is there anything I should know about being the doctor here?" Right as Kid was going to say something to him, the door opened, and a small wolf entered the room. Law was astonished to see the being in the room.

"Robin, Chopper's back," Kid called. The woman entered the room. She smiled to see the small wolf.

"Chopper, you seem to have gotten yourself stuck again," the woman said to the other. Law was confused. The wolf nodded and stood up on his two back legs for a moment. "I'll get it. You just sit down." The wolf nodded again before sitting in a chair near the bed.

Chopper turned to him and stared. He seemed to be examining Law. The other reminded Law of a child looking at a new toy. The wolf turned and growled something to Kid. "Yeah. It's him. Just wait until you get fixed to talk to us." Law was very confused.

"Here, Chopper. Open up." Robin held up a small, light-yellow pill in her hand. Law watched Chopper take the pill and swallow it. Slowly, his body began to change. Paws turned into hands and feet and the eyes slowly changed to look more human. A groan escaped Chopper's throat.

"It still doesn't work. I still need some more time to perfect it." Law's eyes widened as the other spoke. Chopper turned to Law. "So, this is him? The human?" Kid nodded. Chopper seemed fascinated with the information he was given. "May I touch him?" Kid nodded again. Law wondered why he had to ask Kid for permission to touch him.

A hand was placed on his cheek as Law stared at Chopper. The hand was soft and smooth. "W-What are you?" The question didn't seem to bother Chopper. He smiled as he continued to touch Law's face.

"I'm a werewolf as is everyone else that lives here." Chopper removed his hand. "I believe that that is was Kid was going to tell you before I interrupted him." Said man looked tired now that Law got a better look at him. Chopper noticed his condition. "Kid, how long has it been since you last slept?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Kid dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. The attitude reminded Law so much of his father. The man would always dismiss him when he asked if he was okay.

"Kid, you know how I am about your health. Our King has to be at his best." Chopper crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

Sighing, Kid confessed. "I just woke up a little while ago. Before that, I was up for about four days or so." Law looked at him like he was a stranger. He couldn't believe it. "It isn't that bad."

Chopper shook his head. "It is sort of bad. You do know what tomorrow is, right?" Kid nodded. "You need to get some sleep before tomorrow." Law was utterly and totally confused with what they were talking about.

"What's tomorrow?" Chopper turned back to him. The others seem to have forgotten that he was there. Law didn't like not knowing things.

"Oh. You're new here," Chopper apologized. "Tomorrow, everyone will have to leave the Kingdom. You will be left here with Robin." Robin nodded to him. "She is the only one that stays behind on this day." Law nodded. He was glad that he wouldn't be completely alone.

"I believe that Kid needs his rest. Law-kun also needs more rest." She started to push Kid out of the room. "His wounds need more time to heal before he can leave here." Once Kid was at the door, he turned to her and went to say something. "Trust me. I will keep him safe." She smiled at him.

Law watched the exchanged. Kid gave him one last look before leaving the room completely. The young man wondered what was up with Kid. Chopper had left to a different room in the area. "Excuse me, Robin-ya?" Said woman turned toward him with a kind smile.

"Yes, Law-kun?" She sat in a chair next to Law's bed and started to read a book. Law could tell that she was still listening to him.

"What is tomorrow and why is Kid-ya so worried about me?" There were so many questions that Law wanted answered. Robin just turned a page, marked it, and closed the book.

"Remember what Chopper said?"

"You mean that you are all werewolves?" Robin nodded. "It has something to do with that, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Tomorrow is the day that everyone will be in their wolf form for the entire day." She got up and poured them a cup of tea. "They choose to leave the Kingdom in favor of the forest." She brought a cup over to him. "They find a spot in the territory to call theirs and they stay there for the whole day."

"What about you? Chopper-ya said that you would be here with me the entire day." Robin smiled at him.

"I don't change on that day." Law was confused. _Didn't she say that everyone changes on that day?_ "You seem to be wondering about me changing." Law nodded. It was like she was reading his mind. "Well, I got sick at one pint in my life and when I got better, I lost my ability to change."

"I'm sorry that I wanted to know." Robin laughed and shook her head.

"It's quite alright. You didn't know. It doesn't embarrass me like it used to." Law raised his head to her. "Chopper has a similar problem. He is unable to turn back into a full human." She looked to the door where Chopper had disappeared to. "He is trying to make a pill that will get him back to his human form."

"It seems that he has come very close to it," he commented. Law remembered the pill that Chopper had swallowed. It had changed him, slightly, into a human.

"Yes. This is the closet he has ever gotten." Law and Robin finished their tea. "You need more rest. Please, sleep. If you need something to sleep, I can get Chopper to give you something." Law shook his head and yawned. He assured her that that wasn't necessary. "I know that that had been a lot of information for one day. You will get used to it after a while." Law nodded and fell asleep. Robin smiled. She already liked the kid.

...

 _Kid had felt Law's fear. It made him feel extremely worried for him. He looked out his window and saw a glow in the distance. He looked out his window and saw a glow in the distance. Fear gripped him now. That was in the direction of Law's home. Kid quickly made his way outside and changed. He dashed through the forest in hopes that he wasn't too late._

 _Once he arrived at the castle, he was met with that same vile odor and the castle burning. He quickly looked around for Law. He saw him talking with the man from two years before. The man was grinning, and Law screamed as he looked at the maid's body. Kid could tell that she was still alive._

 _Kid heard the conversation. The man had lit the castle on fire while everyone was still inside. He moved in front of the door when he saw Law try to run back inside. Law stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Tears were streaming down his face. "Move! Dad may still be alive!"_

 _Kid didn't move. He knew that it would hurt Law in the end, but it was to keep his mate safe. "What is that thing? Kill it." Before Kid could react to anything, Law moved in front of him._

 _"Stop!" A man had aimed for Kid, but when the arrow was shot, it pierced Law instead. Kid felt Law's pain as he fell to the ground and writhed in pain. He wanted to rip the man to shreds for that._

 _"You idiot! I want him alive and well, not harmed!" Kid didn't pay attention to what the other did. His attention was centered on Law. The kid looked up at him as he bowed over him. The gray eyes were dull with pain. Law looked away from him and curled in on himself. Kid knew it was mostly from the pain he was surly feeling._

 _Knowing that Law would die if he didn't immediately get him help, Kid bowed his head lower and shuffled Law onto his back. He was careful of the arrow still in his side. He heard the man shout in rage and Law's hands tighten in his fur._

 _Kid made his way into the forest. He ignored the shouts of the man that wanted his mate. He felt a wetness on his back. He knew it was tears. It made him feel extremely sad that his mate was hurt more than just physical._

 _Feeling Law's shallow breaths, Kid decided that he need to talk to him. He used his powers to talk to him through the mind. "Please, don't die on me. I will get you some help soon." He worried for him. He heard some of the thoughts of his mate. He wanted to sleep. "Don't fall asleep! You will be fine. Just...stay awake." Kid was desperate for him to stay with him._

 _Law's thought were starting to seem like he was dying. Kid whined at the thoughts that filtered in from the other. He didn't like what Law was thinking. He felt Law holding onto his life as he heard the people of his Kingdom. He burst out of the forest and into the lights. He saw some of the people standing there._

 _"Who is that?" a woman had asked. Her expression turned to worry. "He's wounded. get him to the medical ward." Kid watched as Killer walked up and took Law off his back. He quickly changed back._

 _A growl escaped his throat. "I will carry him. Leave him be." Kid took Law away from Killer. The man didn't question him and just allowed him to do so. He walked away to the palace with Law pressed against his chest. Kid was careful of the arrow._

 _Soon enough, they were inside the medical ward and it felt warmer than outside. Robin entered the room. "Is this him? What happened to him?" The woman looked worried as she gave her attention to Law. It was not normal for her to show that emotion for a stranger._

 _"He was shot with an arrow. It should still be in his side." He toted the human over to the bed on the other side of the room. He hoped the movement didn't cause Law too much pain and was careful of the arrow. "Do you think you can help him?"_

 _"I'll see what I can do. You may stay if you like, but he will feel some pain." Kid understood what she meant. Kid could sense Law's pain when it happened to him. Kid noticed that Law was trying to open his eyes. Robin seemed to notice it as well. "Don't try to do anything. Save your energy for later."_

 _Law still struggled to sit up and Kid didn't like that. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Please, stay down. You will be fine."_

 _"The blanket around him is soaked in blood." Robin looked to him. "You also have blood on your back. Are you hurt as well or not?" Law yelled out and Kid flinched at it._

 _"No. It's his. Please, be careful." Kid looked back down at Law. "Has it hit any vital organs? Will he need surgery?"_

 _Robin got closer to the human. "No. There will be stitches, though. But he will be fine." She placed a hand on the arrow. "Could you break this off so I can pull it through the other side?" He nodded before bending the wood. It broke in two. Kid felt Law flinch. Robin started to pull the arrow out. Kid could feel the pain that the other felt._

 _"I'm sorry, but it will get infected otherwise." She peeled the blanket away when the arrow was removed and tore open the already ripped shirt. "Could you hold this while I get some alcohol?" Kid nodded and took the blanket in his arms._

 _It scared the shit out of him when Law shot up into a sitting position on the bed and began to shout at Robin. "No! Don't put alcohol on it! Please don't!" Kid could see that his eyes were open, but they were glossed over. He couldn't see anything. Robin placed her hand on his shoulder and got him to lay back down._

 _"Don't worry, honey. I won't. I'll just put some peroxide on it." Kid didn't hear anything else from the kid and watched his eyes close. Robin walked over to a table with bottles on it. The glass bottles tinkled together as she moved them around._

 _"Please, make sure he doesn't move too much," the woman told him. Kid nodded and kept an eye on him. He could sense Law's consciousness fading as Robin came back over to him. Kid cringed as she poured the liquid on his wound._

 _"So, he will be fine when he wakes up?" he asked._

 _"His body should be. Since he fell asleep, I will have a better opportunity to work." Kid nodded. "His mind...is another story, though." That worried him as he shifted the blanket in his arms. "I can get the stain of blood out of that. I will return it when the blood is gone and after I patch up the hole from the arrow."_

 _"That would be better for him." Robin worked and Kid watched. He was happy for her being there. "Where is Chopper?" He was the original doctor for them. Robin was just filling in for him._

 _"He's out. His transformation didn't work again. He was trying to test it out and messed up again." Kid nodded and waited for her to finish. When she had the wound sewed up, she wrapped it up and backed off._

 _"Here." Kid handed her the blanket. She took it and left. That left Kid alone with his mate. He was sweating but looked peaceful like when he normally slept. It was nice and made him feel better._

 _Pulling up a chair, Kid sat next to the bed and leaned over it. He wasn't going to move from the room until the younger male woke up. It was good to have him so close, but the reason was horrible. He didn't like it one bit._

 _After a few hours, Kid woke up to movement on the bed. Law was sitting up. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but his eyes weren't open. It wasn't something he wanted to see. "L-Law, are you okay?"_

 _The kid's mouth was moving but no words came from them. It was, overall, disturbing. Robin entered the room. "Kid, what is happening?" He shrugged as Law continued to mumble silently. The woman came over and placed a hand on his head. "He has a fever. It must be from the wound. He will be fine, but I want you to keep an eye on him for me." Kid quickly agreed and waited for something to change in Law._

 _Over the course of a few days, Kid watched to see if Law would wake up. Robin would clean and redress the wound three times a day. That room was where he would spend most of his time. His people understood it and didn't bother him about it. They did have a few issues with the kid, though._

 _The sound of movement made Kid wake up. He slowly lifted his eyes to look at Law. The boy was awake. It was nice to see him awake and not under the influence of the fever._

 _"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain." Kid watched him eye him warily before sliding his hand across the bed. Panic shown on his face seconds later. "What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone._

 _"My blanket. Where did my blanket go?" The boy continued to look around on the bed for it. It was amusing but also sad. There was something about it that made him proud, though._

 _"It's fine. Robin went to get it cleaned and fixed back up." He so wanted to hug him and tell him that it would be okay._

 _"R-Robin?" Law sounded confused. Kid didn't blame him. They had never met before. Well, kid had met him many times, but Law hasn't._

 _"She was the woman that cleaned and dressed your wound." Kid pointed to his lower abdomen. He watched Law look down at his body. He lifted a hand and started to finger the bandages. It was like he needed to touch them to confirm that they were actually there._

 _"Is...Is he really...clean?" Kid looked back at Law. His eyes shone with unshed tears. It hurt him just to see that in the other. He wanted to lie but knew that would hurt him more._

 _Kid sighed. "Yes. But he didn't die from the burning of the castle." Law looked back up to him. Kid had gone back into the castle to make sure his father was not dead. He had found the man's body, but it was perfectly fine. He was, indeed, dead when he found him, though. It seemed that he had pasted away before the fire started. "He died before the castle was set ablaze. He died in his sleep." Kid watched relief cross the young man's face._

 _"Who...Who are you? Where am I?" Law glanced around the room again like when he got up. Kid knew it was out of curiosity. His castle was very different from the one Law had lived in. This was just the medical ward of the castle, though._

 _"My name is Eustass Kid. You are in the Kingdome in the forest. I am the King here." Law stared at him with wide eyes. It was like he couldn't believe what he was telling him._

 _"You're a liar. There are no people living in the forest. Only monsters and wild animals." Kid didn't like the one and flinched at it. He didn't know if it was directed towards him or not._

 _"Your father wanted you to think that to keep us safe." A sad smile rose to Kid's face. He was thankful of the young man that was Law's father. He was a kind man. "He told me that if anything happened to him or the woman with you, I was to take care of you." He watched as Law's eyes grew wide again._

 _"What if she's still alive?" Kid lowered his head. He knew quite a few things about the King that tried to kidnap him. They were not good things, either._

 _"If she is still alive, that man would've taken her with him. She is the only one who knows where you are right now." Kid could feel the worry coming off of Law. It was directed toward the woman. Kid knew that Law didn't like her, but he had a strange relationship with her._

 _"What am I to do here?" Kid grinned as he straightened up in his seat. He knew a lot about Law._

 _"You are a doctor, right?" Law slowly nodded to him. Kid knew he had been studying as a doctor from the moment he met him. It wasn't hard to know because of how his father was. "You can be our second doctor. It is something you are used to, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here." It was true. Kid didn't want him to be upset with being there._

 _"Okay. Is there anything I should know about being the doctor here?" Right as Kid opened his mouth to say something, the door swung open. A small wolf entered the room. Kid knew who that was. It was normal for this to happen._

 _"Robin," Kid called. "Chopper's back." Robin walked into the room. She smiled at Chopper._

 _"Chopper, you seem to have gotten yourself stuck again." Kid could sense the confusion coming from Law. Chopper nodded as he stood up on his hind legs for a moment. "I'll get it. You just sit down." Chopper nodded again before hopping onto a chair near Law._

 _Chopper turned to stare at Law. Kid could tell that he was examining him. Chopper, then, turned to Kid. "Is this him?"_

 _"Yeah. It's him. Just wait until you get fixed to talk to us." Kid could still feel the confusion._

 _"Here, Chopper. Open up." Robin held up a small, yellow pill in her hand. Kid and Law watched Chopper take the pill and swallow it. Slowly, his body started to change. His paws turned to hands and feet with ten fingers and ten toes and his eyes slowly turned to be more human-like instead of wolf-like. Chopper groaned in the end._

 _"It still didn't work. I need some more time to perfect it." Chopper turned his gaze back to Law. "So, this is him? The human?" Kid nodded. He could tell that Chopper was interested with what he told him. He had never seen a human before today. "May I touch him?" Kid nodded again. He knew that they would ask before touching him. After all, Law was his mate and Kid was very possessive over him._

 _Chopper placed a hand on his face and Law just stared at him with wide eyes. "W-What are you?" Chopper didn't seem bothered by the question. Instead, he smiled as he continued with his task._

 _"I'm a werewolf as is everyone else that lives here," Chopper told him. He removed his hand. "I believe that that is what Kid was going to tell you before I interrupted him." Chopper gave him a onceover. "Kid, how long has it been since you last slept?"_

 _He didn't want to answer that. It had been about four days before earlier. "Don't worry. I'm fine," he said as he dismissed the question with a wave of his hand._

 _"Kid, you know how I am about your health. Our King has to be at his best," Chopper scolded him as he crossed his arms over his chest with a serious expression._

 _Sighing, Kid confessed. He didn't want to make the other angry but knew it would do so anyways. "I just woke up a little while ago. Before that, I was up for about four days or so." Law gave him a strange look. Kid just shrugged. "It isn't that bad."_

 _Chopper shook his head at his answer. "It is sort of bad. You know what tomorrow is, right?" Kid nodded. How could he forget. It was one of his least favourtie days in the year. "You need to get some sleep before tomorrow."_

 _"What's tomorrow?" Law asked. Chopper turned back to him with Kid. He had almost forgotten that Law was even there._

 _"Oh. You're new here," Chopper apologized to him. "Tomorrow, everyone will have to leave the Kingdom. You will be left here with Robin. She is the only one that stays behind on this day." Law nodded._

 _"I believe that Kid needs his rest. Law-kun also needs more rest." Robin started to push Kid out of the room. He didn't like that all that much. "His wounds need more time to heal before he can leave here." Kid turned to say something to her when she got him to the door. "Trust me. I will keep him safe." She gave him a reassuring smile._

 _Kid glanced back at Law with love before leaving the room. He was not okay with leaving the other male. He had hardly left the kid's bedside since he brought him there. Now, he was forced to leave to get rest._

 _Getting to his room, Kid shut his door and laid on his bed. His thoughts were on what had happened when Law had been sleeping. He would get up and walk around. It had freaked him out. It wasn't something he was used to, but Robin just told him that it was called sleepwalking. It was normal in people who had fevers._

 _Closing his eyes, Kid could only see Law's face. It was full of curiosity and aimed directly at him. Those gray eyes were shining with interest and made him happy. Kid curled up on the bed and slowly let sleep claim him. His dreams were filed with nothing but his mate and what they could do when he got better._

 **I know that it's been a while. BUT, here you go. A third chapter to the story. Hope you like it. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. The Day

**The Day and Start of the Week**

Lots of loud growls and roars awoke Law from his somewhat peaceful slumber. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to wake up more. When he was able to open them properly, he saw Robin messing around with the door. It looked like she was locking it up.

"Robin-ya, what are you doing?" Law asked in a groggy voice. The sounds outside continued on. It was getting a little unnerving.

"I'm locking the door up," she answered.

"Why?"

"Do you hear the roars, barks, and growls outside?" He nodded in confirmation. "The Kingdom is changing. Today is the day that they change."

"Oh. I've been asleep for a whole day?"

"Yes. I didn't want to bother you. I should've already guessed that they would wake you up anyway." He gave a little nod at her. "I locked up the door for the time being. Until they change completely, we have to stay inside."

"Is there a specific reason for that?"

"Yes. It is very dangerous." He paled at that. "When they're in the middle of changing, they don't quite know what they're doing. They will attack anything around them."

"What about each other?"

"No. They will not attack each other. That's the strange part that we haven't been able to figure out about ourselves. We will attack anything that isn't one of us."

"Then, why does everyone leave the Kingdom?"

"We don't really leave the Kingdom. The whole forest is our Kingdom. Everyone just scatters and find finds an area to protect. When they have a mate, they will protect that area with them." Law raised an eyebrow as she came to sit down next to him. "It will be fine when they are done. They will not attack on sight if we leave here."

"Do you have a mate?" Law decided to ask her that because it made him curious when she mentioned mates to him.

"Yes. His name is Zoro. We have tried to have a child together for a few years now." She was quiet for a moment. He was worried about it. "We have yet to be able to have one."

"I'm...sorry."

She lifted her head with a kind smile on her face. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"Are you going to try again anytime soon?"

"Yes. We're going to try this coming spring." Law smiled back at her, knowing that they weren't giving up. "Why don't I go get us some tea?" Law agreed before she got up and went across the room. "You seem to be taking the deaths of your people quite well."

Law looked away from her. "There was nothing I could do. I couldn't help them. Hell, I couldn't even take care of myself." He felt the tears coming to his eyes but refused to let them fall. "I wouldn't have been fit to be the King if that wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that. You would've been a great King," Robin replied. He chuckled a little at hearing her words.

"You say that as if you know me." He could hear her small giggle.

"You would be surprised by how much I know about you." That made him curious.

"What do you mean?"

She came back over with two cups of tea. "That's something I have been asked to not tell you about. I'm sorry but I can only tell you that I have only heard good things about you." That, at least, made him feel a little better.

After a bit, the noise from outside died down. "It seems that they're done," Law pointed out. It was a little reassuring that they weren't howling anymore. It did make it creepy, though, since it was now quiet.

"I'm going to go check." She set her cup aside before going to the door. It was a little unnerving that she was unlocking it. Law was a little nervous for her to do so. He flinched when he heard the door open a bit. Law watched Robin poke her head out and glance around. "Yes. They are off to find their areas."

"That's good." Robin shut the door but didn't lock it this time. "Can you tell me why they do this?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't been too honest with you during this time."

"What do you mean? There's more to what's going on?"

"I'm afraid so." Robin walked back over before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed her cup and finished off her tea. "I would advise you to not leave this room without me."

"Will something happen if I leave without you?"

"There is a very big possibility that something will happen to you." He watched her take a deep breath. "They will be in their wolf form for about a week."

That made him curious. "So, it's like a time of period?" Law had studied how some animals' lives were like. It was very interesting to him. He was comparing it to a human, though.

"You can say that. They are more aggressive if you encounter them. The reason they find an area to protect is because they are trying to find a place to quietly take care of their mate and themselves. This is a fight for survival between them."

"That sounds horrible."

"Typically, they don't try to provoke each other. That's why they find areas to claim." She looked to the side like she didn't want to say something important to him.

"Is there a specific reason I cannot exit this room without you? Is there one that hangs around here when it's that time?" Robin didn't look at him but nodded her head in confirmation. "Who is it?"

"Kid. He's the one that claims the main part of the Kingdom as his territory." Law was shocked to hear that. "I have asked him many times why he does, but he won't answer me. It's almost like he prefers not to give me an answer about it."

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes. He doesn't like people to know what's going through his mind. We respect his wishes and don't press him for anything." Law nodded.

The two of them talked for a little while. Robin stopped long enough to make them something to eat before continuing where they left off. It was pleasant because he didn't have many people to talk to when he was at his old home.

Robin got up and asked him to stay in the room. Law agreed to stay in the room but asked if he could walk around. "I think a little movement will help you with getting better. A little bit of exercise is healthy when you're healing."

With that, she left out the door. Law moved the blankets back before swinging his legs off of it and struggling to his feet. The pressure hurt his side and made him wince at the sharp pain shot through his side.

Bearing through the pain, he walked to the fire that was on the other side of the room. It was comfortable, but it reminded him of that night. He, warily, backed off from it to go somewhere else. Law chose to check out the other rooms connected to this one.

In one place, he found a small area that looked very close to a lab. There were a number of shelves of bottles with many different coloured liquids in them. A desk was against the wall. Papers were scattered across it.

Walking up to the desk, he picked up one of the papers. Law began to read it aloud. "I still haven't found it. It's frustrating to me. Robin says that I'm very close. I have to agree with her. I'm going to try a different herb than the rosemary. It's similar but much more potent than it. I hope it works."

Law placed the page back down and picked up another. It was similar but talked about him. He guessed that it was Chopper that wrote them. The mention of Robin and 'being close' was a dead giveaway.

Finished with inspecting the papers, Law left that room. He wanted to go check out the only other room. Going next door, he opened the door. He was surprised to find another bedroom. It was fit for about three or four more people. It was cozy and felt welcoming. Law smiled at seeing it.

Deciding to check on Robin, he left that room as well. Getting back to the main room, he found that Robin wasn't back yet. "Where could she have gone? What did she leave to go get?" he asked himself aloud.

Suddenly, a loud growl sounded right outside the door. It made him jump before wincing and grabbing his side from the sudden movements. Cautiously, he went to see what was there. He was concerned for Robin's safety.

Law grabbed the knob before pulling it open just a bit. He gasped when he saw what was there. Robin was nowhere in sight but there was a pitch-black wolf that was sniffing around. _I thought Robin-ya said that Kid-ya was the only one that was around here. Why is this one here?_

After a minute, he paled and almost screamed in terror when the wolf lifted its head and stared directly at him. Quickly, he slammed the door shut. Not even a minute later, something very heavy slammed into the door. It almost threw him on the ground with how sudden it was and how much force was put behind it.

Not knowing what to do, Law screamed for help. "Robin-ya! Where are you?! I need you! Right now!" He was freaking out because he didn't know what would happen if the wolf got inside with him.

Desperately, he tried holding the door shut to fend off the wolf. Law chalked it up to him being hurt and trying to regain his strength, but he wasn't able to hold the door anymore after about five minutes. A sudden slam into the door threw it open and knocked him onto the ground. He groaned at the pain that flooded his senses.

Sniffing sounded right in his ear. Nervously, Law moved his head to see what was going on. He froze at what he saw. The wolf was towering over him, sniffing at him like it was confused and curious at the same time. It disturbed him a little.

It pressed its nose into his cheek while still sniffing at him like it was trying to figure something out. Law flinched as it growled when he moved just a little. He hoped that Robin would get back soon to help him out. To be honest, Law was almost on the verge of having a panic attack because he was told that there was no one there expect Kid. Now, there was a large wolf sniffing at him.

 _I didn't even leave the room. I just peeked out to see what was taking her so long. Fuck me for being curious._ It made him yelp when a lick was made up his cheek. The feeling was a little unnerving but not completely unfamiliar. Law had a pet dog before. He loved dogs.

A loud, deep, pissed-sounding growl sounded behind the one over him. It made him freeze and the one above him look toward it. To his surprise, the black wolf cowered away from whatever it was. For a moment, Law thought he could make out something like speech going on between them. It wasn't intelligible but still could be considered as speech.

Almost frantically, the wolf above him scurried away from him. He watched it run off before disappearing around the corner. Law hadn't been expecting that. After a minute or so, another one came up to him. He cowered away because he didn't know what its intentions were.

It sniffed at him before nudging him. Shakily, he turned to look at it. He gasped. Very familiar, golden eyes stared at him in a face covered in blood-red, fiery fur. Law knew those eyes all too well.

"Kid, is everything alright?" Robin's voice made him look away from the captivating eyes he had stared into only two years before. The woman was walking up to them. "What happened here?"

Not knowing what to say at first, Law just stared at her before turning back to Kid who was in front of him. After a few minutes, he found his voice to speak. "I...I th-thought he was the on-only one h-here," he commented with a shaky voice.

"He's supposed to be." Her expression took on a look of concern. "Can you tell me what happened just now?"

Nodding, Law scooted away from the other before getting up. He didn't know how to feel about what had just happened. "Th-This is Kid-ya?" he asked, gesturing to the wolf.

"Yes. He's the biggest one of us all." Law nodded. The wolf almost didn't fit in the doorway. That was amazing. The thing was that the door was easily about fifteen feet tall and five feet wide. "It seems that he was able to get here before I could."

"Yes." Law agreed before going back over to his bed. He stared at Kid. The other didn't take his eyes off of him, either. "I...I didn't leave the room." That was the first thing that he could muster to say.

"I believe you." She looked back to where he saw the smaller wolf had run off to. "That was one of the younger ones." He heard he sniff before sighing. "He's in heat. No wonder he didn't acknowledge Kid's aura."

"Heat?"

Kid moved into the room. He was almost too big for the room. The wolf moved to lay right next to the bed. Robin followed right after when he was out of the doorway. "Yes. We have heats. That's one of the main reasons that they find areas to claim. It's our week of heat. That is why they are more aggressive. Especially if they don't have a mate." He watched her think. "So, it is almost exactly like you said before. We have periods for a week."

"I vaguely remember reading about something like that," Law commented. It just never said what it was. Kid pressed against his legs. He went to move but Kid just got closer. Law sighed before choosing to ignore him. "Alphas get more aggressive when it's that time."

"You're correct. They try to find a mate so that they can control their urges." Law nodded. He was understanding what she was talking about. His father had been teaching him how to treat not only people but animals as well.

A thought hit him. "Robin-ya, you never answered me yesterday." She looked confused. Kid raised his head before placing it in his lap. Unconsciously, he began to pet the very large head that filled his lap completely.

"Can you ask me the question again?"

"Why is Kid-ya so worried about me? I mean, we only met yesterday."

Robin seemed to think that question over. He wondered if he had asked a question she didn't want to answer. "Kid is, or was, a very close friend of your father." His eyes widened at the information. "From what I remember him telling me, the North King asked him to take care of you if anything was to happen to him or the woman taking care of you. He is trying to fulfill your father's wish." It felt as if she was holding something else back.

"So, that's why he's doing this?"

Robin looked down before laughing. "I believe so. That could be why he protected you from the young one that attacked you." He nodded.

After a bit, he began to doze off. He remembered that he wanted to ask her something. "Why did you leave me earlier?" he asked, still rubbing and petting Kid's head. The wolf-man seemed to be enjoying it.

"I had to go get some things. Chopper wanted me to work on making some more medicine for your side."

"Oh."

"I will have to change your bandages later so the wound doesn't get infected."

"That's fine." He yawned. "I'm tired."

"You can rest. I'll still be here when you get up." Law nodded before he stopped petting Kid. He moved his head to allow him to lay down on the bed. The head was replaced on his stomach as he laid on his back.

"You're a strange person," he said to him. "To be this protective over someone you hardly even know." Kid barked at him, but Law couldn't understand him but smiled regardless. "You don't strike me as being that way. Guess that I have to get used to some things around here." Kid just stared at him as he closed his eyes.

"Get some more rest, Law. You need it to recover fully." Law agreed before placing a hand on Kid's head. He rubbed him until sleep came to claim his mind.

...

 _The change was excruciating. It always was when this time of the year rolled around. They would change out of their own control and tried to fight it before it could happen. The sounds of his people's howls and roars made him feel bad._

 _Kid was used to it. He knew that it was going to be worse on the younger, newer ones. That was always how it was for them. It wasn't their fault. Roaring in pain himself, he dropped to his hands and knees right outside the castle._

 _Slowly, fur as red as his hair began to grow all over his face, his nose became the snout of a wolf, human ears disappeared and wolf ears grew out of the top of his head, hands and feet became large paws, a tail grew out of the lower part of his back, and he grew five times larger than his normal size._

 _When the pain subsided, he looked around. Many of his people were already gone. Zoro was still there. He looked at him before rushing off. Kid knew that he was the biggest of them all. It was always like that. The King was always the biggest of their kind._

 _Glancing around again, he saw Luffy and Nami rushing out of the area. They were going to look for a place to call theirs for the week. It was admirable that they, at least, got along with each other during this time._

 _When pretty much everyone was gone, Kid began his normal patrolling of the city. He was the one that claimed the whole city as his territory. There was enough of the forest for everyone to claim some part of it. To Kid, the Kingdom was his domain. Nobody fought him over it and that was how he liked it._

 _It was quiet for a while. He patrolled the whole area about three times. Nobody was crossing into his territory. That was how he liked it. Quiet, peaceful, and empty. The problem was that he didn't have his mate with him._

 _Sure, Law was in part of the castle, but he wouldn't be able to talk with him and hardly interact with him. He would probably recognize him as well. That was something he didn't think he wanted Law to realize. He didn't want Law to figure out that he was the wolf from two years before. That would probably just make it awkward for them._

 _Suddenly, on his fifth patrol for the day, he smelled a familiar but unwelcomed scent. It was one of his people, but they were in his territory. He growled before rushing off to find who it was. Then, he heard screaming. Fear and worry gripped him. The fear was from Law. That's what worried him._

 _Rushing to find him, Kid remembered that Law was in the medical ward. Going as fast as he could, he tried not to let the worry overtake him. After a minute, he heard Law scream in terror and desperation. "Robin-ya! Where are you? I need you! Right now!"_

 ** _This isn't good. Law's calling for help. What's going on?_** _That made him even more desperate to get to him. When he got to the area that Law was in, he stood there in shock and anger for a minute or so. He found out why he smelled a trespasser in his territory._

 _There was a small wolf standing over Law. It was a young one. Kid remembered him to be one of his warriors' kids. A new, inexperienced pup. The kid wasn't attacking but the sight still pissed him off greatly. The pup was messing with his mate. Something he could not and would never stand for._

 _Growling, he got the attention of the young one. It turned to him with a glare before cowering away at the sight of him. "Get away from him," he growled out._

 _"I...I wasn't going to hurt him," he replied in a whimper._

 _"I don't give a shit. You are trespassing in my territory and near my mate. Get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of you." He was not happy with the younger one. He was messing with his mate and that pissed him off. Law was his. Nobody was allowed to scare him. Nobody was allowed to interact with him unless he said it was okay._

 _"Y-Yes, sir." The wolf scuttled away in a rushed manner. Kid watched him run away. It made him feel much better. Law was watching the other as well but didn't look at him._

 _After the other was gone, Kid slowly made his way over to Law. He flinched when the human cowered away from him. It hurt him to think that Law was afraid of him. When he was standing above him, he leaned down before sniffing him. After a second, Kid nudged Law's cheek with his nose to get him to look at him._

 _Slowly, Law turned to look at him. Their eyes connected and he heard the gasp that left Law's lips. Those beautiful, cool grey eyes were wide as they stared at each other. He was happy to see that Law was fine if a little startled._

 _"Kid, is everything alright?" Robin's voice surprised him. He hadn't heard her approach them. When Law looked away from him, he looked back at her. "What happened here?"_

 _Looking back to Law, he watched the kid. He looked to be thinking about something. After a minute or so, he looked back at him. A bit later, he answered one of his best friends. "I...I th-thought he was the on-only one h-here," he stuttered, still looking at him._

 _"He's supposed to be." Kid didn't look at her but could feel her confusion. He was more fixated on seeing how Law reacted to knowing that, though. "Can you tell me what happened just now?"_

 _Law nodded as he scooted away from Kid. It almost made him whine. He thought Law didn't like him. His fears disappeared as he just stood up. Kid could feel the confusion coming from him. "Th-This is Kid-ya?"_

 _"Yes. He's the biggest one of us all." He watched him nod. Kid could tell that Law was studying him from the expression he was giving him. "It seems that he was able to get here before I could."_

 _"Yes." Law agreed with her comment before going to sit on the bed. He was still staring at him. Kid did the same back. "I...I didn't leave the room," he commented. Kid thought it was a strange thing to say to them._

 _"I believe you." He watched Law look away from him to Robin. He still didn't look away from him. "That was one of the younger ones." The woman sniffed behind him. He knew what she was doing. "He's in heat. No wonder he didn't acknowledge Kid's aura." Kid had already figured that out. It pissed him off even more when he figured that out and the kid tried to attack Law._

 _"Heat?"_

 _Deciding to move into the room, Kid walked over to the bed and laid down right next to it. He almost took up the whole room. Robin followed in right after he moved out of her way. "Yes. We have heats. That's one of the main reasons that they find areas to claim. It's our week of heat. That is why they are more aggressive. Especially if they don't have a mate." She was quiet for a moment. "So, it's exactly like you said before. We have periods for a week."_

 _"I vaguely remember reading about something like that." Kid chose to push against Law's legs. Just sitting next to him wasn't enough anymore. He needed to touch him. Law went to move away but Kid followed him. He heard the defeated sigh before Law spoke again. "Alphas get more aggressive when it's that time."_

 _"You're correct. They try to find a mate so that they can control their urges." Kid laid his head down since Law wasn't trying to move away from him anymore. That was comforting to be so close to his mate and him not reject him for what he was._

 _"Robin-ya, you never answered me yesterday." Kid decided he wanted to be closer to him. Lifting his head, Kid placed it in his lap. It felt satisfying when Law began to pet him. He knew that Law wasn't really paying attention, but it was still a giant leap for him._

 _"Can you ask me the question again?"_

 _"Why is Kid-ya so worried about me? I mean, we only met yesterday." Kid wanted to laugh at the question and comment. **Because you're my mate. I'm going to worry about you because I care about you.**_

 _The woman didn't answer for a long moment. "Kid is, or was, a very close friend of your father." He had told Robin about his friendship with the old King. The man was nice and very kind to him even with what he was. "From what I remember him telling me, the North King asked him to take care of you if anything was to happen to him or the woman taking care of you. He is trying to fulfill your father's wish." Kid knew that she wouldn't tell him anything about him being his mate. She would allow him to do it himself._

 _"So, that's why he's doing this?"_

 _Robin's laughter filled the room. It didn't bother him. "I believe so. That could be why he protected you from the young one that attacked you." Kid chuckled to himself. **Yep. She's going to leave it to me to tell him myself. I appreciate her for that.**_

 _Law continued to stroke and rub his head for a while. During so, he felt Law starting to doze off. The pets were getting sluggish. "Why did you leave me earlier?"_

 _"I had to go get some things. Chopper wanted me to work on making some more medicine for your side."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"I will have to change your bandages later so the wound doesn't get infected." He felt Law tense a bit before relaxing. Kid wondered why he would be nervous about that._

 _"That's fine." He heard Law yawn. **He's sleepy.** "I'm tired." That confirmed his thought._

 _"You can rest. I'll still be here when you get up." After that, he stopped petting Kid. It almost made him whine. Moving his head away, he allowed Law to lay down before placing his head on his stomach while Law laid on his back._

 _"You're a strange person," Law said to him. "To be this protective over someone you hardly even know."_

 _"That's because I love you. Actually, I've known you for years. You recognized me, didn't you?" he barked at him. He knew that Law couldn't understand him. At least, not yet. It even showed on his face when he gave him a confused expression but smiled at him._

 _"You don't strike me as being that way. Guess that I have to get used to some things around here." Kid watched him as he closed his eyes._

 _"Get some more rest, Law. You need it to recover fully." Law agreed with her once again before he reached up and placed a hand on his head. Slowly, he fell asleep, petting and rubbing him again._

 _When Law was completely asleep, Kid removed his head from under the comforting hand. He didn't want to, but he also didn't want to accidentally wake him up. "you know that he will have a hard time adapting to our ways, right?" Robin asked._

 _"Yes. It can't be helped. He will have to adapt. It's just how it will be," he answered._

 _"When do you think you'll change him? He will have to be changed for him to be able to live as long as you."_

 _"I don't know." Kid laid his head on his paws. "I don't want to rush it because he will hate me if I do."_

 _Robin chuckled. "Tak your time. He's eighteen. You've got a few years to make that decision. Take your time."_

 _Kid sighed. "I am." He looked back up at Law. "I'm going to ask him after a while. Let him make that decision."_

 _"That's a better option. Don't force something on the boy." She went to the fireplace and began to prepare a stew. He could smell it and knew it was going to be for Law. "He's a good kid. I saw into his future a little. You do wind up with him, but I don't know when."_

 _"Thanks for the reassurance."_

 _"You're welcome." After that, they talked for a bit while Robin made the stew for his mate to get some energy back. He was waiting for him to get up._

 **I know that it's been an extremely long time since I updated. I hope you all will forgive me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a gracious day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
